Electrocaloric effect materials are materials that exhibit a change in temperature of the material responsive to an electric field. Without being bound by theory, the electrocaloric effect may be due in part to the electric field causing a changed entropy capacity in the material. The application of an electric field may, for example, change a number of available entropy states, causing atoms of the material to vibrate at a higher temperature, raising the temperature of the material,
Electrocaloric effect materials include lead zirconate titanate and some polymers, among other electrocaloric effect materials. Electrocaloric effect materials may he used in electrocaloric effect devices, which may be used in cooling systems or heat pumps.
The temperature of an electrocaloric effect material may be monitored to observe or verify the performance of the material. Temperature sensors have been placed on either side of an electrocaloric effect material in order to measure the material's temperature changes and monitor the performance of the material.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.